Total Pokemon Action!
by StoryLord0
Summary: Welcome to the next season of TPI2, TPA! OC's that weren't chosen last year will be in this, as well as some new faces too! So, just who. Will. Win? This season: Drama, relationships, surprise appearances, romance, alliances, and heartbreak all in one!
1. Chapter 1

In front of a giant TV set, two pokemon stood in the front lot. One had green hair and a brown dress and skirt. Next to her, a giant red beast stood, towering over everyone.

"Hello! My name is Meloetta, and this is Total! Pokemon! Action! In our last season, Ki the Furret won the million dollars! Now, twelve campers are coming back, with twenty-two newbies joinig them! Now, if you look that way-" Meloetta exclaimed, pointing to the left. The cameras turned, showing a humongous dome area with three giant billboard letters: T, P, and A.

"The twenty-two new contestants will arive here in different limos, and then the returning contestants from last season will arrive!" Meloetta said with a grin.

Meloetta and Groudon walked over to the dome, while the first limo arrived. A hitmonlee knocked the door open with a kick and jumped out kicking.

"Hiyaaaaaaaah!" The hitmonlee yelled as he kicked his suitcase into the dome.

"Hey, Hiro, what's up?" Meloetta greeted, "You were the first one here!"

"YES!" Hiro said as he pumped a foot-yes, a foot- in the air. "Not only will I be the first one here, but the last one standing! I! WILL! WIN! THE! MILLION! Kiyaaaaaaah!" Hiro said as he kicked through the door into the dome doors.

"He won't last a week." Meloetta said, facepalming.

"Agreed." Groudon said, also facepalming.

Another limo drove up, and the driver, a kecleon, got out and opened the door. A kirlia walked out. The kirlia wore an everstone as a necklace and looked extremely ticked off.

"M'lady." The driver said behind the opened door.

"I'm. A. Male. Kirlia." The kirlia seethed, as he carried his suitcases out of the limo.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir."

"Grrrrr...Whatever." The kirlia breathed a sad sigh as he walked to the dome.

"Kane! What's going on dude?" Meloetta greeted.

"Whatever. I don't friggin' know, I'm too depressed to give a crap." Kane said as he walked into the dome.

000

Hiro sat on the bleachers in the dome, and then he saw Kane. Hiro kicked out of his seat and landed right in front of Kane.

"Ah!" Kane screamed, the hitmonlee coming out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry fair maiden, I did not mean to startle you." Hiro said, kissing Kane's hand.

Kane's eyes went red and steam blew out of his nose. He inhaled deeply, and then said bluntly, "I'm a male kirlia. And by the way, you have lips?"

"Of course! But I only actually move them when I need to." Hiro said, or hummed?

"Wow. I. I never." Kane said, putting his sutcases near the bleachers and sat down.

000

"Outside, a limo arrived and THREE pokemon stepped out. A froakie, skorupi, and a piplup all walked up to the dome.

The froakie arrived first.

"Hey, what's going on, Sylvester?" Meloetta greeted.

"Nothing much, just being wealthier than you." Sylvester said snootily.

Meloetta's eye twitched slightly. "Good to hear! Now go away before I kill you!"

"What?" Sylvester said, getting in Meloetta's face. Another pokemon exited the limo.

A blastoise walked out, wearing a stretched tuxedo and khakis.

"Who is that?" Meloetta asked Sylvester, more angry.

"He's my butler. Don't worry, he doesn't count as a contestant." Sylvester said as he and his butler walked to the dome.

The skorupi walked to the dome, carrying his suitcase with his tail.

"Scorpi the crazy, how's it going?" Meloetta greeted.

"G-good." The skorupi said, slightly twitching as he walked to the dome.

The piplup walked up to the dome.

"Hey Pippa! What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Um... How are you?" Pippa asked shyly.

"I'm doing good, thank you for asking." Meloetta replied.

Pippa walked into the dome.

000

Pippa walked in. Hiro was kicking around, and Kane was talking to Scorpi, who understood what it was like to be different. Sylvester was texting on his phone, while his butler/body guard stood behind him, glaring at everyone else. Pippa sat next to Scorpi.

"Hi! I-I-I'm Scorpi!" The skorupi greeted.

"Oh, hey... I'm Pippa." The piplup responded.

000

The next limo had five contestants in it. A houndoom, glalie, froslass, luxio, and a salamence all walked out, each carrying their own suitcases.

The houndoom arrived first. "Hey, weird green chick, is this the place?" The houndoom asked.

"Hello, Smoke, and yes, this is the place." Meloetta said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I didn'y mean to- I'm sorry." The houndoom said, whimpering and looking down. He pickeed up his suitcase in his teeth, and walked to the dome.

The glalie and froslass arrived next.

"Hey, Ice Siblings, what's going on?" Meloetta asked the brother and sister.

"None of your business, plastic surgery." Edgar the Glalie scowled as he floated past the now ticked off host.

"Excuse my brother." Elsa the froslass said in concern.

"Well, at least not both of you are complete brats." Meloetta calmed down.

"Yeah, you totally are just wearing a mask to cover that ugly mug." Elsa snickered as she also floated toward the dome.

The luxio arrived, took one look at Meloetta, and placed a paw on her shoulder. "It's okay. Don't let those cold-hearted ice types get to you."

Meloetta exhaled and brightened. "Thanks, Aaron!"

"No problem!" Aaron said as he walked toward the dome.

The salamence walked up to the hosts, and hugged both of them.

"Hey Dallas, nice to see you to, big dragon!" Meloetta said, the hug, starting to make her lose her breath.

Dallas released. "Hey guys! How's your day going?" Dallas asked kindly.

"Going good, going good." Groudon said.

"Cool!" Dallas said as he walked towards the dome.

As the salamence walked into the dome, another limo arrived. A monferno walked out, carrying her suitcase with her tail and crossing her arms.

"Hey Jamie, how's it-" Meloetta started.

"Shut up." Jamie said as she turned to the camera. "Hello everyone, I'm Jamie. You might not know me, but my brother was the first one out last season. I will learn from his mistakes and win this. Of course, whatever stupid challenges these dumb hosts make will not be challenging at all." She walked to the dome, passing a red-eyed Meloetta.

"Groudon?"

"Yeah?" The volcano dionsaur asked.

"Go get your costume on for the first challenge."

"But, there's still a lot of more contestants to go-"

"SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Meloetta screamed furiously.

"Okay." Groudon said, running the other direction.

The next limo arrived, and four pokemon stepped out. A fennekin, gardevoir, spinda, and lopunny all walked out, carrying their suitcases.

"Hello Flame, Amber, Robin, and Anna! How are you girls doing?" Meloetta asked.

"Ugh, none of your business, pushover." Flame the fennekin said as she walked past.

"That was not very nice." Amber the SHINY gardevoir said as she walked toward the dome.

"Hey guys wait for-oof!" Robin said as she tripped and fell on her face.

"Here, let me help you." Anna the lopunny said as she picked up Robin and carried her to the dome.

"Thanks. I'm so clumsy." Robin told the lopunny

"No problem." Anna responded.

A limo arrived, and a spiritomb, metang, duosion, chancey, and volcorona all stepped out, carrying suitcases.

"How's it going, Ermac?" Meloetta asked the spiritomb.

"We are doing fine, earthling." Ermac said as he floated past.

"Rion, Mun, how are you two doing?" Meloetta asked the duosion and metang.

"We're doing good." Rion said, holding Mun's hand.

They both walked towards the dome as the chancey walkd up.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Sugar, and I ca't wait to get to know everybody!" The chancey said as she walked to the dome.

The volcorona arrived.

"What's up, Tina?" Meloetta asked.

"Shut up, pushover. I'm gonna win this so easily." Tina said as she walked towards he dome, when a new limo pulled up. A buizel and snorunt both left the limo.

"Hey Lucy!" Meloetta said as the snorunt arrived.

"Hey!" The snorunt greeted back. Lucy started to gorge on frozen berries as she walked to the dome.

"Hey Tyrin!" Meloetta said to the buizel.

"Hey!" Tyrin said as he turned to the camera. "I just want you all to know, I'm not going to get manipulated." Tyrin turned and walked to the dome.

Meloetta turned back to the camera. "Currently falling from the sky are the contestants from last season."

Ace, Ki, Megan, Sunny, Vortex, Moon, Tyson, Falen, Cream, Shadow, Sophia, and Noxis all hit the parking lot hard.

"Welcome, oldies!" Meloetta said as the contestants got up.

"Meloetta, it's good to see you too, but did you really have to toss us out of a plane?" Ace said, groaning.

"Anyways, it's time for you guys to pick teams."

"All twelve of us?" Asked Vortex.

"No Vortex, just you and Ki for being last season's finalists."

"Cool!" said Ki.

"Anyways, next time on TPA! Six unexpected appearances, funny moments, drama, and more!" Meloetta said to the camera. "Also, Ki and Vortex pick teams. On Total...Pokemon...Action!"

000

Okay guys, this chapter and the next are just previews, the full series will be launched weekly in December. At least, I'll try to do it weekly. Alright guys, this is ST0, and this is Total Pokemon Action!

:D


	2. Elimination Impossibe!

"Alright then, follow me!" Meloetta said, gesturing towards the veteran campers to follow her into the dome. They all started to walk behind her, the green-haired legendary leading the way.

"Hey, Noxis," Tyson said, nudging the Toxicroak, "What losers do you think Meloetta picked up this time?"

"I don't know... But I won't judge someone before I even meet them." Noxis said, evasively trying to avoid Tyson's dirtbag attitude.

"Yeah well, I've got an announcement to make! Gather around, worms!" Tyson pointed to the TPI2 veterans, and they all turned to listen to him. "This season, I'm going to win, ya got that dorks!? Last season, I actually let my emotions get the better of me, and fell for that emo!" Tyson shuted while he pointed at Sophia. "Not this time around! Tyson's gonna be on top of the world, baby!"

Tyson was knocked twelve feet back by a shadow ball thrown by a glaring Sophia.

"Ow...Crap..." Tyson groaned, pushing himself off the ground.

The campers then entered the dome, where all the newbies were talking.

"Season two newbies, meet the season two veterans! And vice versa! Now I want you all to look around. These people will be your friends, teammates, enemies, and alliances! So, without further ado, let's get to-"

"Tyson?" Jamie the monferno asked from the newbie crowd.

"Jamie? Is that you?" Tyson walked over to her.

"Yeah, it's uh... Little ol' me..." Jamie blushed slightly, then put on a stern look. "I bet your life's been great, huh? Mr attiude gets to be on TV!"

"Yeah, it's been great, but it's horrible now? Wanna know why, dork?"

"WHY, LOSER!?"  
"BECAUSE NOW I'VE GOT TO BE HERE WITH YOU!"

The two turned and stomped off back to their respective groups.

"Dude, what was that?" Noxis whispered to Vortex.

"Dude. No. Flippin'. Idea." Vortex whispered back.

"Anyways... Let's go ahead and get to picking teams! Ki goes first, Noxis second! Groudon, if you could please bring the platforms?" Meloetta stated.

Groudon arrived in the dome with two staired platforms. One platform was brown with tan stripes and had a statue of Ki on it. The other was purple and black spotted and had a Vortex statue on it.

"Now, let's begin picking, Ki's team goes on the brown and tan platform, Vortex's team on the black and purple one!" Meloetta announced cheerfully. "Now, let's begin picking! Ki, you're up!"

"Oh, okay... Hmmmm..." Ki looked at her friends, and some of the new contestants. "I pick... Sunny!"

The Persian walked over and climbed up the stairs to reach Ki on the platform.

"Thanks, Ki," Sunny said kindly.

"No problem." Ki replied.

"Alright, so it's my turn then?" Vortex asked turning to Meloetta.

"You got it." Meloetta answered the gengar.

"Alright then. I pick Tyson." Vortex pointed to the charmeleon.

"See! What did I tell you guys!? Picked first!" Tyson walked over and held up his hand for a high-five from Vortex, who left him hannging.

"Well, technically speaking, you were picked second." Tyrin the buizel said, rising from the newbie crowd.

"Shut up, you little geek!" Tyson blew fire at the buizel, but he simply water gunned the flame.

"Don't underestimate me, fire-type." Tyrin and Tyson glared at each other for a good twenty seconds before Ki picked again.

"I like your style kid- you don't trust jerks. I pick Tyrin!" Ki gestured for the buizel to join her and Sunny, which he happily obliged.

"Dangit. Alright, I pick Moon." Vortex said.

The lucario girl walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him. After this, she whispered in his ear, "Why did you pick Tyson? He's not very... Friendly.".

"Exactly. When we need someone easy to boot in case we lose the first challenge, then he's the perfect target." Vortex whispered back.

"Ingenious."  
"Thanks."

Ki looked at the groups again, then turned to Tyrin. "You know these guys better than I do, who should I pick?"

"Well, I recommend Hiro, the Hitmonlee. He's a little full of himself, but he IS a good martial artist, adding strength and bulk to our team." Tyrin said this all matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I pick Hiro!" Ki yelled to the newbie crowd.

Hiro's head popped up from above the newbies, and he dashed to the platform at full speed. When he stood in front of Ki, he stated bluntly, "You should've picked me first." Hiro then walked to the edge of the platform and kicked the air.

"Alright, I pick the luxio." Vortex said, pointing into the newbie crowd.

"My name's Aaron, dude." Aaron the luxio stated. He wore wireless headphones over his ears, and music was blasting into his ears. "RADIOACTIVE! RADIOACTIVE!"

The others jumped back from the sudden yell, as Aaron took off his headphones. "Sorry about tha... tha..."

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" Moon asked, looking down on the luxio.

"Yeah man... It's ghoul-I mean cool." Aaron said nervously.

"O...kay..." Moon said, perplexed.

"Okay, I choose Noxis." Ki said, pointing to the toad.

When Noxis arrived to the platform, he and Sunny pecked each other on the lips.

"Okay, I choose the big salamence down there." Vortex gestured to Dallas the salamence in the crowd.

Dallas turned, trying to avoid hitting anyone with his wings or tail, and stomped up the stairs to the platform.

"Hey guys! My name is Dallas, and I can't wait to-"

"Hey, big blue red and ugly! No one cares!" Tyson shouted at the dragon.

"Oh. okay then..." Dallas shut up and walked to the back of the platform.

"Tyson, quit being a jerk!" Vortex stood in front of the fire chameleon, his usually happy/mischeivious grin turned into an angry frown.

"Oh, you want to go, bro?" Tyson flexed and his tailflame expanded and burned a dark shade of red.

"If you can put you're money where your mouth is." Vortex scowled.

"Guys, can't we all just get along?" Sunny asked, stepping up to the two.

"NO, LITTLE HAIRBALL!" Tyson shrieked, smoke blowing from his nostrils.

Noxis poison-jabbed Tyson in the stomach, making the charmeleon hit the floor in pain.

"Anyways, I pick Megan." Ki said.

The blaziken arrived to her new team, arms folded.

"Sophia." Vortex said.

Sophia arrived to the platform, looked at Tyson, and then sniffled a little.

"I pick Cream." Ki said.

"Shadow."

"Falen."

It went on like this for quite some time, until the teams were finally finished. Ki's team was composed of her, Noxis, Sunny, Falen, Cream, Hiro the hitmonlee, Tyrin the buizel, Robin the spinda, Rion the duosion, Mun the metang, Megan, Sylvester the froakie, Ermac the spiritomb, Tina the volcarona, Jamie the monferno, Sugar the chancey, and Amber the shiny gardevoir.

Vortex's team was composed of himself, Moon, Tyson, Sophia, Shadow, Dallas the salamence, Elsa the froslass, Edgar the the glalie, Lucy the snorunt, Anna the lopunny, Smoke the houndoom, Flame the fennekin, Kane the MALE kirlia, Pippa the piplup, Aaron the luxio, Scorpi the skorupi, and Ace.

"Alright, now that we've all picked teams, It's time for your first challenge!" Meloetta announced with a smile.

"Doesn't matter, if this ugly girl is the person who makes the challenges, they'll be easy." Flame said, grinning smugly at Meloetta.

"Actually, the producers make the challenges." Meloetta seethed. She turned back to being joyful. "The first one is easy though. I call it Elimination Impossible! Basically, you'll have the rest of the day to talk, make friends and alliances. At the end of the day, not one, but TWO people will be eliminated! One from each team!"

The campers shut up and got serious. By the end of the day, two of them would be gone.

"Then, the next day, we'll have our first REAL challenge! Remember, this is Total Pokemon Action! After Elimination Impossible, every challenge will be MOVIE-BASED! Enjoy getting along, and explore the set if you want to! Each team has two trailers, one for boys and one for girls! Don't forget the confessional!" Meloetta said.

The campers started to leave the dome, walking down the platform stairs and toward the entrance.

"Oh, and one more thing! You see this?" Meloetta lifted a golden statue of herself. The campers turned and watched. "This is an immunity idol! There are four of them hidden around the set! Unlike other TPA's, these have a twist! The first one used protects the user for four eliminations, the second three eliminations the third two, and the last idol used will save you from one elimination! Now you can go!"

The contestants walked out of the dome, some breaking into groups, thers going alone.

000

Tyrin was sitting down in one of the extra trailers with Ki, Sunny, Noxis, and Jamie.

"So, I asked you all to come here for a reason," Ki started.

"You want to start an alliance." Tyrin stated.

"Wha- How'd you know?" Ki asked.

"Please. You take a genius, two experienced contestants, and a... Uh... Why exactly did you pick Jamie to be part of this?"

"She knows things about Tyson, and she seems smart." Ki said.

"Y'know, I'm sitting right here, I can answer for myself." Jamie said spitefully.

"Oh, sorry." Ki apologized. "Anyways, I think we should all form an alliance and try to get far in the game."

"Of course." Tyrin said.

"Alright, all that's left is who to vote for. We don't really have mean people on our team, so this will be a hard decision." Noxis said.

"Yeah, for real." Sunny agreed.

"A hard decision? Please, don't even." Tyrin pulled out a clipboard with a data chart on it. "I have a chart with people to vote off in the next four eliminations."

 **000**

 **"Tyrin's really smart, and he has the strength and potential to win this game. I don't trust him one bit." Jamie snarled.**

 **000**

"We can eliminate Tina, Falen, Cream, and Hiro. You haven't met Tina, but she has a big ego, Hiro does too. Falen's annoying and Cream is a weak link. These are the obvious choices for eliminatees, but if you have a better idea, then shoot." Tyrin lectured.

"Um... Nope. I don't have a better idea of who to eliminate. Yeah, let's try to get rid of that volcarona, Tina." Ki said.

"I agree." Noxis said.

"Me too." Sunny said.

"I third that." Jamie said.

"Then it's decided!" Tyrin clapped his hands. "Tina shall be our choice of elimination!"

000

"So like, yeah, I was thinking we could all form an alliance, because I'm like the greatest!" Tina stated.

Tina stood (floated) in front of Amber, Sugar, Megan, and Cream.

"An alliance?" Amer asked, contemplating the idea. "Sounds like a good idea. Yeah I guess I'll join and make your day."

"What? Make my day?" Tina asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, did you take that the wrong way? I'm sorry!" Amber exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll join for sure." Cream said. "Last season, I was the second person out."

"Seems like it won't hurt to have an alliance. I just hope none of us betray each other. Megan stated.

"Ah would positively love to join the alliance! It's a geat chance to make new friends!" Sugar said with a smile. "Group hug!" Sugar pulled in all the other girls with a great amount of strength.

"Erm... Anyways... I was thinking we could vote off Ki... So like, I could become a team captain." Tina said, her bones snapping from Sugar's bear-strength hug.

"Sounds...Good...I guess." Amber said, her body being flattened.

000

Tyson walked to the rendezvous spot. He circled around the dome, and heard talking in the back.

"Tyson?" Two voices said in unison.

Tyson turned to see his two LEAST favorite people i the world behind him. "Great, if it isn't the goth witch and red-haired b-"

"Shut up." Shadow said. Her arms folded.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia growled.

"Hey, I got a note at the trailer to meet a group behind the dome. Said they needed some veterans for the alliance." Tyson retaliated.

"It's funny. I got the same. Exact. Letter." Shadow said, getting in Tyson's face. Then out of nowhere, she pulled him into a deep kiss. Tyson backed up in surprise, but Shadow moved back with him, still kissing him. Tyson pushed her back and her butt hit the ground. Tyson hid a glare behind shades, while Shadow started to stand, a malicious grin on her face.

"Just like the talent show, am I right, Tyson?" Shadow laughed.

Tyson scowled and walked to the area, Shadow and a watery-eyed Sophia following.

When the three went behind the dome, a group of dark shapes stood in the shadows. They emerged, revealing Edgar, Elsa, Flame, and Smoke all were waiting for them.

"Well hello there, Tyson." Elsa floated over to the charmeleon and kissed him. "We've been expecting you. All three of you." She floated back to her group, her brother Edgar grunting in disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What do you want with us?" Shadow asked.

"We need your experience." Smoke stated. "You three have been some of the biggest plotpoints for the game. With elimination coming close, we were hoping you all would consider joining us in an alliance."

"Hmmmm, let me think, ye-NO. Get bent losers." Tyson started to walk away.

"Wait!" Flame shouted.

Tyson turned and faced the fennekin. "What?"

"Without us, you have no chance." Flame said smugly. "You're the most hated person on this show right now, you need the numbers in order to stay in the game."

"Yeah right. I was a power player last season! They still need me!" Tyson exclaimed, not sounding like he trusted his own words.

"Tyson, we're new. People DON'T hate us yet. If you join us, we can keep you safe. Will you join us?" Edgar bellowed.

Tyson looked at the ground, then at the group, then at the ground again. He sighed, and walked over to Elsa. "Fine." He grumbled, shaking her hand.

"Good. We'll arrange one of their eliminations." Elsa said, pointing to Shadow and Sophia. "Choose which one, and we'll get rid of them."

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Sophia exclaimed angrily. "THIS IS WHY YOU INVITED US HERE!? JUST SO HE COULD PICK WHICH OF THE TWO OF US TO GET OUT OF HIS HAIR!? WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, THEY'LL HAVE TO WANT TO BUILD A SNOWM-"

" _Sophia, no."_ A voice said in Sophia's head.

"But, Ren, they-" Sophia pleaded to nothing.

" _This isn't the way._ " The voice said again.

"Fine Ren, You win." Sophia put her head down and walked away.

"Anyways, who's it going to be, Ty?" Shadow said, pulling Tyson into a deep kiss. Tyson once again broke away, glaring at her. "Me? Or her?"

"Don't call me Ty. Or any nickname. You think you've won, huh Shadow? You've won my heart? Well guess what? You did."

Tyson turned to the newbies. "Get rid of Sophia."

"Will do." Elsa said evilly.

Tyson stomped off, Shadow in tow.

000

The campers were in the dome, Ki's team sitting in brown bleachers, Vortex's team in purple bleachers. Meloatta arrived with a cart full of miniature silver Meloetta satues.

"Welcome to the Meloetta Awards, or the Elimination Ceremony!" Meloetta held up a statue. "We'll do Ki's team's ceremony first, and Vortex's team will be next!" Meloetta pushed the cart in front of Ki's team brown bleachers. "The first person safe is... Noxis!" She threw the toxicroak a statue.

"The next person safe is... Tyrin!" Meloetta exclaimed as she threw him a statue.

"The next three people safe are... Megan, Amber, and Falen!" They all recieved their statues.

"The next five safe are... Sugar, Sunny, Robin, Mun, and Rion!"

"The next five safe are... Ermac, Hiro, Cream, Sylvester, and Jamie!" They all happily recieved their poffins.

Ki looked to her alliance, who nodded to her in reassurance. Tina looked to her alliance, who ALSO nodded to her in reassurance.

"Ki. You might be a fan favorite, and the season one winner, AND the team captain, but that doesn't mean people won't be jealous and won't that rank. Tina, you're an egotistical loudmouth that thinks she's the best. Either way, one of you's leaving. And that person is..." Meloetta started.

Vortex tensed from his seat in the bleachers. He was a power player las t season, too. Does that mean his team hates him? He thought he was a good person, but these new people just see him as one of the biggest threats in the game.

"... Sorry, Ki. You had one vote more than Tina."

Everyone that didn't vote for Ki and Vortex's team dropped their jaws. Ki? KI!? Who could vote off Ki? She was one of the nicest people in the game! In the world! How did this happen!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? IT WAS UNCANNY!

Ki frowned and stood up. "Well, it was fun everyone. Good luck guys. I don't know who wanted me gone, but mission accomplished." Ki left the dome where a limo waited to take her home.

"Ki, wait!" Sunny yelled. She ran out of the dome, Noxis and Tyrin in tow.

"Sunny, stop!" Noxis yelled from behind her.  
"Foolish fool that is foolishly being a fool! Stop this! This is madness! THIS IS SPARTA!" Tyrin shouted from behind.

"Ki, you can go back inside!" Sunny exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Ki asked a nodding Sunny. "Why?"

"I quit in your place!"

"Sunny, why would you do that?"

"Ki, listen." Sunny said seriously, "That team needs a leader like you. I think Tina was behind your elimination. Don't let her win. I need you to beat he, okay?"

"Okay. I-I will." Ki said, getting out of the limo, Sunny taking her place.

"Keep that promise, okay? Bye Noxis!" Sunny yelled as the limo drove off.

"What...Have...You... DONE?!" Tyrin roared at Ki.

000

"Anyways, the first person safe on Vortex's team is... Vortex!" Meloetta said, passing him a statue.

"Since there were only two people who were voted ofr on you team, let's sip ahead... Moon, Kane, Flame, Smoke, Dallas, Elsa, Edgar, Shadow, Anna, Aaron, Lucy, Pippa, and Ace are all safe! That leaves Tyson and Sophia!" Meloetta said, throwing them all statues. Edgar's statue hit his horn and broke in half. "Uuuuuhhhh..." He muttered.

"Tyson, you're an annoying jerk who still manages to surpass expectations. Sophia, you're an average goth girl who fell for Tyson and it didn't work out. You both were jerks last season, but this seaon, one of you will be out of my hair for good. And that person just so happens to be..."

Tyson relaxed in his seat, while Sophia eased up.

"... Sophia, the goth girl!" Meloetta exclaimed, throwing Tyson a statue.

Tears leaked from Sophia's eyes as she walked out of the bleachers and out the exit of the dome.

She sat in the limo, and the driver took her home.

The campers all got up to leave, no one caring of Sophia's elimination.

 **000**

 **"I feel like I did the right thing." Sunny said to the last words camera. "I just hope Ki doesn't immediately get eliminated after. I hope Noxis makes it far still. Tyrin seems like a good guy, Jamie seems a little bit spiteful, though."**

 **000**

 **"I don't care. Get that stupid thing out of my face." Sophia growled.**

 **000**

"Well, that was our episode!" Meloetta said, standing in front of the dome. "More drama, romance, betrayal, alliances, and surprising eliminations in the next episode of Total! Pokemon! Action!

000

In a part of the set behind Meloetta, two wooden crates had voices coming out of them.

"Look at them: the fools. They really thought they could get rid of me." One of the disembodied voices scowled.

"Yes, once we've raised my army of uneaten broccoli-squirtle hybrids, we will pray to the great taco in the sky and-"

"Shut up, Crash!" Kyle the evolved krookodile growled.

"BANZAI!" Crash the chimchar shrieked.

Meloetta turned. "Is someone there? Preferrably a crocodile and annoying, mentally unstable fire-monkey?"

"Oh, uuuhh... No, just me, madam." Krookodile said in an Alfred Pennyworth impression.

"Oh, crap, Arceus, is that you?" Meloetta asked.

No answer came.

Kyle and Crash were hiding under a trailer, trying to keep quiet.

000000000000

Hey guys, It's ST0 here, with one of the longest chapters I've probably ever written. Sorry not everyone talked, but don't worry, that'll be improved on. Some big twists huh? Well, make sure to tell me what YOU think in the reviews below! Review, people!

P.S. I'm sorry I posted this early.


	3. The Hungers of Evil! Tyson's Dark Game!

Hey StoryLords. I just wanted to say proceed to this chapter with caution. The first movie based challenge is going to be violent and bloody. For this, keep in mind this chapter is for more mature audiences. Also, who likes Naruto and comics? I will hopefully be launching a full 2016 update of different stories, throwing some ideas at the wall and seeing what sticks. While some of them might be rated T, some will still be K+. It will be ended on March 5th, and the stories that stick might be updated slowly, due to Total Pokemon Action probably being up to 40 chapters at minimal. The first story is already up. Anyways guys, I'm StoryLord0, and let's get on with the chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome back, to Total! Pokemon Action!" Meloetta said, standing in front of the set. "Last time: It was up to the contestants to have an entire day to decide who to eliminate, one person from each team. Sunny sacrificed her safety to save Ki from elimination, while Sophia was voted off from Vortex's team, thanks to Tyson's new alliance. What will happen this time? Tune in to find out! On Total! Pokemon! Action!"

000

Anna was under a trailer, feeling around for a Meloetta Idol. She wanted to have immunity, just in case her team lost.

"What'cha doing?" Kane asked from behind her.

"Oh, nothing. Girl stuff. You understand." She said quickly, getting out from under the trailer.

"Actually, I don't." Kane said, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, you should, You're a gi-"

"I'M A MALE KIRLIA!" Kane said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Anna mumbled as Kane stomped off.

 **000**

 **"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK ALL KIRLIAS ARE GIRLS!?" Kane shouted angrily.**

 **000**

"Alright, what's our next move?" Ki asked her alliance.

"Well, after Sunny's idiotic move, we-" Tyrin started.

"Don't call my girlfriend idiotic, Tyrin." Noxis interrupted.

"... Anyways, we'll need a new member to fill her position." Tyrin finished, eyeing Noxis.

"Alright, I'm guessing you have a list that has candidates." Jamie sneered.

"Why yes, yes I do." Tyrin said, pulling out a sheet of paper.

 **000**

 **"Tyrin's been the go-to guy for help with the alliance." Ki said.**

 **000**

"The three best candidates are Amber, Sugar, and Megan. Megan is an experienced fighter and contestant. Sugar is not only nice to everyone, but Chansey's are born with exceptional amounts of strength and stamina. Amber might not be strong, but she seems smart and capable of holding her own weight, and someone else's, if she has to." Tyrin said, quickly counting up all the details.

"Alright then." Ki said. "We'll take a vote: All in favor of Megan joining?"

Tyrin raised his hand.

"How about Amber?"

Jamie, Ki, and Noxis all raised their hands.

"Well, it's settled." Ki said, clapping her hands together. "We'll ask Amber if she wants to join the alliance!"

The members started to depart, until Tyrin saw something through the trailer's window.

"Everyone, we need to run." Tyrin said in awe.

Jamie turned and looked at him skeptically. "Why?"  
"BECAUE THERE'S A GIANT FREAKING FIREBALL COMING THIS WAY!"

Tyrin wasn't lying. A fireball was descending on them, roughly 8,000 feet from impact.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Tyrin scrambled to run out of the trailer as the fireball neared closer.

Ki and Noxis jumped over the sofa and slammed into the door, that was suddenly locked. Noxis poison jabbed the doorknob and he and Ki jumped out. They hit the ground hard bruised themselves a little, as Jamie and Tyrin just reached the entrance. The fireball hit, blowing up the trailer and killing the buizel and monferno inside.

The other contestants arrived to see the wreckage/ murder scene.

"What...Happened?" Scorpi the skorupi asked in fear.

"Someone just bombed the set." Noxis muttered, backing away from the flaming wreckage.

The fire started to spread, the roof caving in. A piplup walked forward and doused the flames with water.

"Hello everyone, and welome to the next challenge!" Meloetta's voice boomed from the sky.

The contestants stared at the sky. A hologram of a giant Meloetta stood in the sky, staring down at all of them.

"What the heck?" Sylvester muttered.

"We... Do not understand." Ermac said, entering the scene. "Why is the legendary called Meloetta in the sky, and why is there a corpse filled, burned trailer?"

"It's the challenge, and a sick one at that." Aaron said, glaring at the hologram of the host.

"Good. My kind of challenge." Edgar said with a sick grin.

 **000**

 **"It seems like this challenge might be based off of the Hunger Games... Unfortunately, some of us seem to like killing..." Amber said, arms folded.**

 **000**

 **"Well, looks like this will be fun." Elsa said with an evil smirk.**

 **000**

 **"Time for soomeone to die..." Edgar said, a dark gleam in his eye.**

 **000**

"As most of you could guess, this challenge is based on the Hunger Games! You will all fight to the death here on set!" Meloetta boomed from above. "Oh, and a quick message to our young viewers... This capter will have gore and violence, but no profanity. Basically like the movie. So be warned. Anyways, the concept of how to win is pretty simple! The last team standing wins! There are weapons hidden around the area, and hazards will happen every now and then! Like this fireball that fell from the sky! Anyways, after you guys are respective carcasses, Jirachi will wish all of you back to life! Now, before any ados are furthered, let us begin!"

Her hologram disappeared, the contestants still standing there.

Edgar grinned. He turned to the the other team deviously. "ICE BEAM!" Edgar started to bombard the others with attacks, freezing Amber's feet to the ground and hitting Tina's wings.

"Ah don't know why ah'm doing this..." Sugar lunged at the Glalie. "But I know I don't like bullies!"

Sugar crashed into Edgar, taking them both down to the ground. She punched him over and over, while Elsa smirked as her sibling was getting beat.

Noxis ran over and pulled Sugar off the bleeding Edgar. As he started to float back up again, he grinned deviously. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What?" Noxis asked turning around.

Edgar flew headfirst into Noxis, his horn stabbing the toxicroak.

Noxis looked down at the gaping hole in his body as Edgar removed his horns from his chest.

"Noxis, no!" Ki ran over to the poison toad as he fell on his knees.

Ki held a dying Noxis in her arms. "Noxis, you can't die yet!" She brought him closer. "You're the only one left I can trust."

the sound of two cannons blasting surrounded the set as Tina and Noxis died.

"Uh... guys?" Amber stated, looking pale. "A little help here? So... Cold..."

Ki looked up from her friend's corpse, trying to locate Edgar, but the glalie had disappeared from the scene. Unbeknownst to her, the entire evil alliance on Vortex's team was gone.

"Ki, I'm sorry, I didn't know Edgar would-" Vortex began to say, walking over to the Furret.

Ki responded by punching the gengar. "Just keep your team in check."

Ki and her team left, Sugar carrying Noxis.

 **000**

 **"If that slimeball Edgar shows his face, I swear I'll kill him." Ki declared as she glared into the camera.**

 **000**

Tyson, Edgar, Elsa, Shadow, Flame, and Smoke were all behind a trailer, discussing plans.

"Well, what do we do now?" Smoke asked, a grim look on his face.

"We kill them." Edgar grinned, blood covering his teeth.

"That's no longer our best option, fool!" Elsa smacked her brother. "Now that you've killed the friend of some of this game's fiercest competitors, what the hell do you think is going to happen!?"

"Uuuhh... We'll kill them?"

A wide, bright flame struck down on Edgar, some backwashing on Elsa.

"AAAUUGH!" Edgar writhed around for about two minutes, then died.

"Whuh-why did you do that?" Flame asked, wide-eyed.

"Because..." Tyson walked to the dead carcass, "He was full of bull. As a matter of fact, the way I see it, there's no rules against... Friendly fire, so to speak." Tyson's eyes glowed with dark hatred.

"What do you mean, honey?" Shadow asked, whispering in his ear, "You mean killing Vortex and taking control of the team?"

"No. More like... Alliance slaughter."  
Shadow's eyes widened in fear. "What?"

Tyson used his claws and shoved them right through Shadow's throat. Smoke blew fire, while Flame simply ran from the area. Elsa crawled under the trailer as Tyson charged toward Smoke as his jacket and shades burned off. He slammed into the houndoom and they both hit the ground. Smoke attempted to sink his fangs in Tyson's throat, but the charmeleon simply gutted him with his claws. Tyson then proceeded to blow fire into the wound, burning Smoke's organs. Tyson stood over the dead houndoom and walked off. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was safe. Too bad she thought that sound behind her wasn't Tyson striking a gas pipe and then llighting it on fire. Too bad she didn't know what killed her when the explosion swiftly took her life.

 **000**

 **"Cool guys don't look at explosions. Or, y'know, don't care about who they kill." Tyson said evilly.**

 **000**

Four cannons sounded in the air around the set, and Hiro looked to the sky and simply said, "Who's doing all the killing, and why aren't they trying to go after the greatest fighter out of all of us? YOURS TRULY! KIYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hiro, shut up." Cream said, looking glum.

Everyone on Ki's team were in one of their three team trailers, mourning the loss of their teammates.

"WowguysI'msorryaboutthisI'mnotsureifwe'llovercomethisit'sverysadseeingNoxisdiehewasmyfriendhowaboutyouguys?" Falen asked extremely fast.

"Uuuh... What did he say?" Rion said.

"Don't worry about it, Ri." Mun said.

Sylvester the Froakie sat away from everyone, eyeing them with disgust.

"These peasants don't deserve me on their team. Isn't that right, Dirk?"

Dirk the Blastoise, Sylvester's butler, simply looked at him. "Sir, if I may, don't you think making alliances is what we should do to secure your spot on the show?"

"Alliances? Please Dirk, with these mongrels? I could never dream of being associated with them, unless it's a nightmare." Sylvester simply disregarded Dirk, not wanting to hear his butler's pleas.

"HELP! HELP!" Flame ran onto the scene, blood matting her fur down.

"Oh my god, Flame!" Sugar ran over and picked up the frightened Fennekin. "What's wrong?"

"It's T-Tyson! He's out of control! He killed Smoke, an-and Edgar, a-and-"

"Good. Edgar deserved to die." Ki stood and snatched Flame out of Sugar's hands. "Where is he now?"

"He's b-b-back at the camp. H-h-h-he said something about friendly fire, and-"

Flame couldn't get another word out before a shadow ball blew her to pieces.

Ki stood there in shock, then turned in rage. "WHO THE HELL-"

A smashed window was the entrance of the Shadow Ball, where a strike team stood. Tyson, Vortex, Moon, Aaron, Dallas, and Kane. Vortex stood there with a sad frown on his face. Then he perked up and yelled, "WE ARE! WE'RE THE HELL!"

Vortex and his teamates charged the trailer, Ki's team in shock.

"Blaze kick!" Megan kicked the door away, it slamming into Tyson. Tyson simply kept running, shoving the door off to the side. He tackled Megan, clawing and snapping his teeth. The blaziken kicked him off of her, and their battle began. Ki's team started to fight the rest of Vortex's group, with some of the weaker members staying to the side.

Hiro kicked Aaron in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"What. do. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING, VORTEX!" Ki lunged for the Gengar, but Vortex jumped to the side as Ki landed on all fours.

"I'm sorry Ki, it's the only way." Vortex launched a shadow ball, but Ki jumped to the side again.

000

Amber was in front of the destryed trailer, slowly dying of hypothermia. No one had taken her out of the ice, and she had lost feeling in her limbs and some organs.

"Damn..." She whispered as her heart stopped.

000

Ermac, Sylvester, and Dirk stood off to the side.

"Master Sylvester, do you really think it's appropriate that we do nothing to help?" Dirk pleaded.

"Shut up, imbecile." Sylvester glared at his butler. "Remember your place."

A dark fog started to surround the two. It then lifted them in the air.

"Um, Master Sylvester, what's happening?" Dirk asked, fearful.

"Uuuuh..." Sylvester had fear in his eyes.

They soon saw the source of their soon demise: Ermac had opened his mouth, What looked like a black hole sucked in the froakie and blastoise.

Ki tackled Vortex, and they both hit the ground. Vortex kicked her off, and generated another shadow ball.

Sugar rammed into Vortex, and the shadow ball flew out of his hands. It shot to the right, and into Moon's back.

The lucario was more in shock, not knowing what hit her, allowing Mun to knock her down. She tried to move, but her back was broken. She bled out on the ground, and Vortex looked, not believing it.

Vortex ran to her side. "MOON, NOOO!" He shook her lifeless body, and blood leaked on his arms. Vortex turned and glared at Ki. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Dark fog started to surround shadow, and air whipped around him. Dark, tentacle-like things jutted from his back, and his eyes were bright, blood-red lights. His teeth sharpened into fangs, and his hands started to form claws. "You... Bitch..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry to do this guys, but I wanted to end off on a cliffhanger. Anyways, review what you thought of the episode, and if you like this writing style. It's darker, more serious. My first new character delopment/action story is up, so go to my profile to check it out. Anyways guys, see you next time!

TPA INTERACTIVE!

Welcome to TPA Interactive, where your voting in the reviews decides the fate of the show! One of these will happen every 3 episodes, and the question for today is: What challenge do you want for the Episode 5?

School Musical

3.X-Men: Days of Future Past


	4. The Games Are Done! Dark Energy Missing?

Hello, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of the cliffhanger in the Hunger Games in the last episode! Now, I know some stuff wasn't in the last chapter, so let's jump to some other scenes before we get back to the big fight, eh?

For you Storylords who haven't checked out Avengers: The Next Generation! yet, I recommend you do. It's a pretty suspenseful, action-packed story with a good bit of character development to back it up. So go click on my profile and scroll down if you want to read it. Also, for all the Storylords who love my stories to an extent, I've started to work on a story to publish. Review what type of book you'd like to see me write! Anyways, let's get on with the story!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ace sat on the roof of one of his team trailers, looking sad. Why are Meloetta and Groudon doing this? Why would they test everyone's relationships and friendships.

"(Sigh) I miss Artic. If she were here, I would have someone to talk to." Ace sighed again, slumping over.

Under the trailer, Crash and Kyle were lying on their stomachs.

"Wimp." Kyle snarled quietly.

"Buh-buh bird bird bird, the bird is the word." Crash whispered.

"Of all the people I chose to sneak back into the show with, I don't remember why the hell I chose you." Kyle scowled.

"Because I might be one of the smallest, but I'm also the most dangerous." Crash said bluntly.

Kyle blinked, then stared at the chimchar. "Did you... Just give me an intelligent ans-"

"BANZ-Mmmmm!" Crash yelled, before Kyle covered his mouth.

Ace immediately jumped. _Was there someone else here?_

"Hello?" Ace asked the air, not noticing a big, red tail slithering behind a nearby wall.

000

Vortex still stood there, eyes glowing blood-red. His tentacles started to move, grabbing Ki, Falen, Sugar, and Robin, lifting them off the ground. Ki and Sugar punched at the enveloping tentacles as they started to squeeze harder, while Falen and Robin had already died from the tentacles snapping their bones. Hiro and Ermac both stared at the monstrous Gengar, and his teammates. They started to surround the two, and Ermac turned to the hitmonlee.

"Hiro. You take down the fools surrounding us, and we'll stop Vortex." Ermac seemed dead serious. All of them.

"Okay, but what do you mean, we?" Hiro looked confused, getting ready to fight.

"We don't have time to waste, imbecile!" Ermac yelled, "Take care of them!"

"Fine." Hiro's eyes narrowed, and he started analyzing his foes.

"Fool? WHen we're done with you, you're gonna beOOOF!" Kane's ego was stopped when Hiro landed a blaze kick into his face, Hiro's sharp, triangular toes causing Kane to die instantly.

Seeing the male kirlia die, the rest of Vortex's strike team charged. Ermac managed to weave under Dallas. The salamence started to turn, only to be whacked in the skull with an ice kick, freezing his head and killing him. Hiro turned to face the others, and was bombarded. Aaron zapped him with electricity, and Hiro hit the ground. Tyson pulled his claws out, ready to strike, but Megan tackled the charmeleon from behind. Aaron flinched, and Hiro took his chance. He blaze-kicked Aaron in the neck, snapping it and killing the luxio.

Ermac floted in front of Evil-Vortex, a scowl on his face.

"It's time for us to end you." Ermac started to generate a shadow ball, but Vortex's tentacles stabbed the other ghost.

"Hiro! We need your help!" Purple mist started to leak from the wounds. Ermac floated closer to Vortex, opening his mouth to black-hole form. Vortex started to slide across the ground slowly, and Ermac continued to charge up his shadowball.

Hiro ran towards Ermac. "What shall you have me do?"

"Kick the shadow-ball." Ermac said, sending messages into Hiro's brain.

"What? How are you doing that?"

"Just do it. We'll distract him."

"Fine." Hiro pulled his leg back as far as he could then slammed his foot into it. Darkness covered Hiro's leg. He looked at Vortex, then at Ermac, then back at Vortex.

Hiro ran towards Vortex, the darkness like maroon covered lightning over his leg. He ran right in front of the gengar, and slammed him in the chest with dark energy. Vortex bellowed in pain, and he started to glow. He started to become smaller and smaller, whild the dark energy expanded.

All of a sudden, an explosion of pure dark energy erupted, killing everyone close.

000

Meloetta stood over all the campers, simply clapping. "That was an amazing challenge! Now, who's ready to find out who won?"

The contestants that died groaned as they stood up, while the remaining living contestants looked at them. They were all back in the dome from episode one, and Meloetta stood on a podium above them.

"Well?" Tyson growled. "Who the hell won?"  
"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too." Noxis said, standing. "Especially since I, y'know, died."

"Yeah, that was fun." Edgar said with a sadistic grin. Edgar glanced at Tyson, then floated away.

"It was Vortex's team."

Vortex and his teammates whooped, high-fived, hugged, and fist-bumped. No one did any of this with Tyson.

"Also, we've come up with better names for you all. Vortex's team will be the Great Gengars, while Ki's team will be the Furious Furrets!"

The contestants all clapped at the new team names, while Moon looked around. "Wait... Where's Vortex?"

The contestants suddenly realized: Where was the lovable gengar?

"Right here." Vortex's voice said.

The contestants turned to find Vortex-but instead, only found a ghastly floating weakly off the ground.

"What?" Vortex asked the shocked faces of the hosts and contestants.  
"Dude..." Aaron muttered.

"You're a..." Noxis continued.

"Ghastly!?" Robin blurted.

"WHAT!? HOW?! Ermac, did you do this!?" The ghastly glared at the Spiritomb.

"It must've been when Hiro hit you with the dark energy. It must've taken most of your dark energy, too."

"Whuh-why!?" Vortex growled.

"Actually, we don't have time for this." Tyrin said, intervening. "I believe our host is trying to say it's time for the Furious Furrets to vote someone off."

"You got it, Tyrin!" Meloetta said loudly. "Furious Furrets, you've got about two hours before elimination! Go ahead and get booting!"

000

Tina, Amber, Sugar, Megan, and Cream were all in the dome still, discussing.  
"We should try again to get rid of, like, Ki." Tina said.

"Tina, are you sure about that?" Amber said skeptically. "Ki really helped in the last challenge. You, however, died first."

"Yeah, she's right about that." Megan said, eyes narrowing. "Your starting to become a weak link."

"Like, I'm the leader, and, like, you all wouldn't last one episode without me, like, okay? Let's just vote out that motormouth Falen then, okay?" Tina sneered.

Most of her alliance rolled their eyes, but Tina wouldn't budge.

000

At the elimination area, Meloetta arrived with a box full of silver Meloetta statues.

"Welcome back, Furious Furrets, to your second elimination ceremony!"

"Shut up, pushover." TIna sneered.

Meloetta clenched her fists, then took a deep breath. "Anyways, the first one safe is... Ki!" Meloetta tossed the leader a statue.

"The next three safe are... Tyrin, Noxis, and Sugar!" They all were thrown their poffins.

"The next four safe are... Amber, Ermac, Hiro, and Rion!" Rion's statue landed in the jelly-like substance around her, and it started to disentegrate.

Falen, Cream, Mun, Megan, Tina, and Jamie were all left.

"Six people left. The next four safe are Cream, Mun, Megan, and Jamie."

Tina looked to her alliance, hoping for reassurance. Instead, she saw her teammates grinning evilly and waving "goodbye" to her. Falen simply tensed up.

 **000**

 **"Tina thinks she can run everything. Her own little show." Amber said, arms folded and a stern expression. "TIme for a reality check."**

 **000**

"Now, this was close to unanymous. One person got thirteen votes, while the other got three."

Tina had a look of shock on her face, which quickly turned to anger. They BETRAYED her!

"The final two! Tina, you're a bitch who doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Falen, you're a motormouth, but you're good at heart. Anyways, the last person safe is..."

Tina glared. Falen perked up.

"...Falen!" Meloetta threw Falen a statue, which he caught in his teeth.

"WHAT!?" Tina yelled, shocked.

000

Tina was still cursing under her breath as the entered the limo.

The Furious Furrets started to leave the dome, but Meloetta stopped them. "You guys keep losing. I suggest you do better in the next challenge."

"What do we do without Tina?" Cream asked her alliance.

"Don't worry." Amber said with a slighty evil grin, "We're... Under new management."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was our chapter! I know it was pretty short and not everyone talked, but this was merely an ending to the last chapter. Anyways guys, review what you thought, and I'll see you next time!

Next time on Total Pokemon Action: Singing to lighten the mood, Tyrin hates art, the Amber alliance, and Kyle's plot revealed!


	5. Pokemon School Musical!

What's up everyone! It's been so long since I psted the last chapter, and I'll explain: I was on a hiatus, taking time for school and to start writing the book I'm getting published. Speaking of the book, a preview will be posted after each new chapter from here on out, just in case any of you want to purchase the book yourselves. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter, Storylords!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyle and Crash crawled inside the auditorium stage, Kyle holding a metal box with a bright red button with a skull sign.

"Alright, remember the plan." The krookodile hissed at the chimchar.

"We praise the golden banana, and-" Crash started.

"No, you idiot!" Kyle snapped at him. "We're gonna use my super-weapon to take down Meloetta and Groudon!"

"Ooooooh, yeah." Crash nodded curtly.

"Now, let's find a good hiding space for a dramatic entrance."

"Why the hell do we need a dramatic entrance?"

"Why don't cool guys look at explosions?" Kyle retorted.

Crash sighed sadly. "Fine."

Kyle grinned in triumph. He was starting to understand Crash's type of mindset.

He then scowled and continued to crawl under the wood roof in the stage.

000

Amber stood in front of her alliance. _**HER**_ alliance. Sugar, Megan, and Cream all looked up at her, awaiting instruction.

"Alright, alliance! Now that we managed to boot the valleygirl, we'll be able to pull forward!" Amber said, clapping her hands together.

Cream and Sugar clapped. There was a slow clap echoing from Megan's fingers.

Megan. Impossible to read, martial artist, returning camper Megan. Amber would have to figure her out. It's getting impossible to know what she's thinking.

Amber could fix that. She'd just use her psychic powers.

"Okay! Now that Tina's gone, I decided to introduce a few new members to the alliance. Everyone, please give a standing applause to... Rion and Jamie!"

Rion and Jamie walked into the trailer, both with different expressions. Rion looked excited, while Jamie looked... sly. Like she was hiding something very important.

Whatever. Amber wouldn't have to worry about that.

000

Vortex floated to the outskirts of the show's set, looking suspicious. He looked around to make sure no one was following him, then floated further until he was sure he was out of sight. He didn't notice the hidden camera.

"htgnerts rouy em dnel ,rehtaf ym nekawa." He said backwards.

THen, a purple fog started to form in front of him. It warped into a circle's outline, with a blue center of light. Then a Paper-White, faceless Genger stepped through.

Vortex shook a little. The figure had steam rising off his skin as he stepped into the mortal world. A red ball of energy formed in his hand as he stepped nearer. He then slammed it into Vortex.

Vortex felt the energy as he started to grow, arms and legs developed, but they were clawed on his hands and feet. Fangs grew into a set as his 'skin' started to turn red. His eyes showed no color except black, like pools of ink.

Then, Devil Vortex stood there, an evill grin on his face as the faceless, white Gengar stepped back through the portal.

"Thanks, pops." DevilTex said with a wicked grin.

000

Meloetta grabbed her megaphone and stood on the set stage.

"Attention campers, it's time for your next challenge! Meet me at the auditorium immediately!"

The campers soon began to fill the seats in front of the stage, still a little shaken that most of them died. Tyson, sporting a leather jacket, seeemed shunned by his team as no one sat near him except Shadow, who sat two seats away.

Ki looked at Vortex's team scowling. Moon simply glanced at her, indifferent. Vortex was nowhere to be found.

Elsa, Edgar, Smoke, and Flame all were sitting next to each other discussing plans. Amber's alliance did the same, with Jamie secretly posing as a double agent. Tyrin simply recorded data on a chart, with Noxis watching.

Dallas was shaking and crying, and layed on five different seats. Lucy comforted him, patting his head. Sylvester growled, narrowing his eyes at Meloetta. Dirk, his blastoise bodyguard, did the same.

"Now, your challenge today is-"

"Wait!" Moon said. "Where's Vortex?"

New and old contestants looked around, trying to find the Ghastly.

"Right...Here..." A demonic voice said.

Everyone turned to see a red Gengar with sharp claws, Black pools for eyes, spikes for hair, and fangs. He was about two times taller than Vortex, and his voice was like screws in a blender. There was no indication that this creature was Vortex.

"Vortex... What have you done to yourself?" Moon stammered.

"Made myself better." Deviltex stated. "For you. For our team."

Ki glanced at DevilTex with confusion, hate, and fear, all rolled up into one. Noxis scooted next to her.

"That's not Vortex." He muttered.

Ki turned to him. "What?"

Noxis looked her in the eye. "Ki, he has been one of our best friends for two years. Do you honestly believe that that spiky, red, twice as tall RERUN is him?"

Ki shook her head.

"Good, because I'm getting to the bottom of this. You guys in?"

Tyrin stood at Ki's other side. "H-E double toothpicks yeah." He saw the weird looks he was given, and put his hands up defensively. "What?"

DevilTex was trying to kiss Moon, with her not facing him.

 **000**

 **"That... Monster... Could never be Vortex." Moon said, shuddering with her arms crossed over her shoulder. "His aura... Is darker and more aggressively malicious than any other I've ever read. His presence here does not bode well."**

 **000**

Now, back to what I was saying before I was interrupted." Meloetta scowled. "Your challenge today is a music based one. Each team will perform a short musical play for the judges. If this isn't to your liking, then you can simply select five members of each team to sing a song. Though, there is a catch."

"And what exactly would that be?" Tyrin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The five members that sing will be the only ones that can be eliminated."

The two teams now stared intently the host. If they took it the easy way, then they would be able to get rid of people they hate.

Ki and DevilTex sped up to Meloetta. "Singing." They said in unison.

"Fine." Meloetta sighed, "I really wanted a High School Musical challenge."

"Well, sometimes that doesn't happen." DevilTex snarled, walking away.

Ki looked at him oddly.

"Alright then, we'll stop the episode now!" Meloetta said.

"But we haven't even done the challenge!" Flame shouted angrily.

"Yes well, I think we should leave the audience on a cliffhanger." Meloetta turned to the camera. "What will appen next? What exactly will Vortex do in this new form? Will any of our contestants be good singers? And why do I think I hear voices from inside the stage? Tune in next time on Total... Pokemon... Action!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys, that was the chapter. Sorry it wasn't very long and not everyone spoke, but I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. Now that Vortex has changed forms, an we've seen his father, what is in store for him?

Well anyways guys, here's a preview of the book I'm working on:

Richard Smith sat in a glass cube with a white jumpsuit and cameras from different angles watching him.

He didn't really know who the other kids in the other cubes were, he wasn't allowed outside interactions, ESPECIALLY not with other kids. He was better than them. All of them. His mommy said so.

He looked at the window in the wall, where his father yelled angrily at some men in lab coats. One started to yell back. Then there was a loud sound and blood was splattered on a wall. A big, muscular man with a black muscleshirt and cargo pants with a vest was holding a gun. He wore a mask with nothing but two eyeholes in it, and he shot upward a few times, and the men and women in the labcoats started to run and sit down in different areas. Richard's father locked eyes with him, and gave a little wave.

If you want more info on the book, PM or leave a review. Don't forget to review!


	6. Crash's Revenge!

Kyle and Crash stood in front of a giant, brown robotic mech suit. It had two cylinders of metal with three claw-like attachments hooked up into the sides of it. The legs were made the same way, with the pincers removed. It was a bulky model, with a glass dome filled with controls for the user to utilize.

Kyle stared in confusion and shock. "How the hell did you find one of these?"

Crash gave him a look. "Whoever said I found it?"

Kyle glanced at him. "You BUILT it? You of all people?"

Crash crawled into the mechsuit. "I'm tired of this."

Kyle began to walk toward the mechsuit, but Crash held out a hand. "Tired of what?"

Crash's eyes narrowed as he began to power up the mech. "All anyone thinks of me is the stupid Chimchar that screams stupid stuff at the top of his lungs. That's what everyone will think of me for the rest of my life if I don't do something about it. I knew I couldn't take my revenge alone. No….. Not with my disease."

Kyle began to back away from the mech. "Your… Disease?"

The mech began to stand, whirling it's arms. Crash frowned. "I can't evolve. I'm a Chimchar for the rest of my life. It'll kill me someday. Known that little detail for a while now. My family's been paying for treatment, and we've had to downsize a lot the older I got. I tried to hide the suicidal thoughts, depression, and hatred toward myself by being random. Then, when I heard that Total Pokemon Island 2 was being aired. I sent in a form, and got accepted. I was going in, thinking that I could win. People were gonna love me. Then- oops – I was the first one booted off. I was a laughingstock. Dad walked out on us. Jamie hated me. My mom hated me. Then I heard about Jamie- She got accepted for season 2! She was gonna help clear our family name! That's when I ran away, found you, and here we are. Thanks for helping me find some of the parts. Now…. Bye."

A turret stuck out of the mech's back, aimed at Kyle. His eyes widened. "You little… Fire-type…. Bastard."

The turret shot six bullets into Kyle's chest. His durable skin took three bullets, but two cracked his skin and one entered his chest. Blood leaked from the wound, and Kyle fell to the ground.

"Sacrifices must be made in the goal of conquest. Groudon 4:13." Crash grinned evilly. "Banzai."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moon collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. Pippa the Piplup and Lucy the Snorunt walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, patting Moon's back as she stood.

"I am fine. But something… Sinister is arriving." Moon glanced at the other campers, and grimaced when she saw DevilTex.

Pippa looked at Moon. "What is it?"

Moon looked down at the Piplup. "An old friend. Who might've been an enemy this whole time. Their aura… Is disturbingly dark and evil."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meloetta and Groudon were in their trailer. Groudon had shrunken down.

Groudon looked at his co-host. "Are you ready?"

Meloetta sighed. "Yes. I just hope that none of the contestants get hurt. Whatever that Chimchar's plan may be, we have to be ready for anything. He's an unpredictable loose cannon, and he might be a killer, for all we know.

Groudon punched his palm, growling, "If the punk shows his face, I'll grow to full size and stomp him!"

Meloetta sighed. "Calm down, Groudon. Crash probably won't be that much of a threat."

An explosion engulfed the two after that sentence.

Multiple explosives around the trailer detonated, sending the trailer up in flames. When it hit the ground, Groudon burst through the side, unconscious. Meloetta was also knocked out, trapped under a sheet of metal that had a scrap stabbed in her side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Smoke sniffed the air, and gasped. The houndoom began to run back toward the teams that were backstage. "We gotta go!" We gotta- "

Dozens of robotic chimchars broke through the stage, wood flying. Some contestants screamed or ran, some stood their ground.

Hiro readied himself. "I have been waiting for this moment. The moment where I, Hiro the Hitmonlee, will defeat an army of robots single-handed! I, the great-"

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" Edgar yelled, floating towards the robots.

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Understood."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aaron lunged at a Chimchar, zapping it with bolt tackle. Sylvester jumped on a robot, while his butler chased after him.  
"Sir! Please, you shouldn't fight!" The blastoise crushed robots as he ran after Sylvester.

DevilTex ripped robots to shreds ruthlessly, while Dallas burned them with his flamethrower attack. Ki punched and kicked multiple ones, while Noxis used his stingers to slash them.

Mun smashed, and Rion crashed. The two kept up a fight, but were eventually overrun by robots. Edgar and Elsa froze robots, but two chimchar-bots jumped on Edgar, knocking him out of the air. Elsa floated away.

"Sis…. Help…." Edgar struggled as the chimchar-bots beat on him.

"Sorry, bro. Maybe next time." Elsa floated away as Edgar blacked out.

Moon charged energy, destroying the robots with ease.

Tyrin stood, examining the chimchar-bots.

"Simple structure. All models are the same." Tyrin lunged at a chimchar-bots back, grabbing it and smashing its head against the stage floor. Screws flew off and he opened the head, examining a computer chip inside. There was a small black box with multiple wires, and when Tyrin removed the chip, he saw a screen with an assortment of commands.

Tyrin grinned, pulling out the screen, which was connected to dozens of wires. "Time to have some fun."

Jamie was running from the stage, but not in fear. She knew exactly what was happening. She arrived at the trailor park, where she saw a giant mechsuit next to a factory that began producing the chimchar-bots.

"Flame Wheel!" Jamie begin to spin a circle of fire, crashing into the factory, destroying it. She felt proud at first, until she noticed the chimchar-bots around her. Then a chimchar-bot ran towards the rest and began fighting the others. Jamie looked on as Tyrin entered with a water pulse destroying two chimchar-bots.

"So I see you realized your brother was behind this as well." He said, getting close to the destroyed factory.

Jamie rubbed her arm awkwardly. "Yep."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, sis." Crash's voice echoed.

The mechsuit began to stand, its arms clenching its pincers.

Jamie looked at her brother, who was under the glass dome with controls. "Crash, listen, we can talk about this. We can-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Crash screamed. A robotic arm nearly hit Jamie, but she jumped to the side, hitting the street. The arm's pincers grabbed her tail and flinged her over into a trailer. She hit the ground, unconscious.

Tyrin pulled out a metal rectangle with two wires extended. He pulled out the extendable keyboard and began punching commands. The mechsuit charged, and as Tyrin hit the final commands and touched enter, the mechsuit crashed to the ground. The glass dome retracted, revealing a surprised Crash.

"How… How did you…"

"You're armor is extremely easy to hack, you don't even have defenses." Tyrin glared at Crash. "Next time you try to murder a bunch of people, make some firewalls."

Crash smirked. "You're a genius. Like me. Tell you what: You help me out, and I'll make you rich."

Tyrin gritted his teeth. "I'd never help scum like you."

Crash lunged at Tyrin who shot a full-force water gun attack straight in the fire type's face. Crash hit the ground, knocked out.

Tyrin kicked Crash in the side, then went over and shook Jamie. "Hey, wake up."

Jamie started to stir, until she jerked up, and she was right in front of Tyrin. They faced away from each other, blushing.

Tyrin managed to make out some words, "Is your back wounded?

Jamie stammered, "Um, yeah, it's fine…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meloetta and Groudon arrived at the destroyed, with a patched up Kyle by their side. Tyrin and Jamie both arrived, dragging Crash by the leg.

"Alright then." Meloetta said, floating over to Tyrin and grabbing Crash. "Kyle is on the Furious Furrets, Crash is on the Great Gengars.

"WHAT!?" Multiple campers yelled.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Edgar yelled.

"Because it's good TV." Meloetta said. "And since Crash is on the Gengars, they're going to elimination tonight!"

"WHAT!?" DevilTex xcreamed, slamming his giant fists into the ground, cracking it.

 **000**

" **The team is already going downhill, and it's just the sixth episode." Aaron growled at the camera.**

 **000**

Flame, Tyson, Shadow, Elsa, Edgar, and Smoke had all met in their usual spot, discussing the upcoming elimination.

"It's pretty obvious what we have to do." Elsa stated. "We vote off DevilTex. That guy has some serious issues. Plus, he kinda doesn't like us."

"Agreed. This team needs a new captain." Tyson snarled, breaking the toothpick in his mouth. He pulled a second one out the pocket of his leather jacket.

"You honestly think people want YOU as a team captain?" Edgar sneered, "You're a bloodthirsty bonehead who can't even-"

Tyson's fist smashed into Edgar's face, making the Glalie fall to the ground.

"Excuse my brother. He can be quite rude sometimes." Elsa said.

"Whatever, can we like, just decide who to vote off?" Flame exclaimed.

"We're voting off DevilTex." Elsa answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyrin, Ki, Noxis, and Jamie were all in a team trailer.

"If the show keeps going at this rate, then our team will have greater numbers."

Jamie smirked. "Excellent. We need to have as much allies as possible for the merge, so we can have our people in the finals."

Ki frowned. "It's a good plan, but Vortex' team has a lot of bloodthirsty, trigger-happy loose cannons. And with the new arrivals of Kyle and Crash, I think that things are about to get a whole lot worse."

Noxis grinned. "Hey, lighten up guys! Stop being dark and brooding, and let's have a little fun!" He turned to Tyrin. "That's some great news right there, dude!"

"We need to come up with a grouping algorithm to test effectiveness." Tyrin said.

Ki glanced at the buizel. "Understood, understood."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Great Gengars sat at the elimination center, waiting for Meloetta. DevilTex was growling and his shoulders heaved with rage.

 **000**

" **I'm done with this bull!" DevilTex yelled into the camera. "None of these idiots on my team can do anything!"**

 **000**

 **Tyson smirked at the camera malevolently. "Vortex was so easy. Now all we need to do is get rid of Ki, Ace, Megan, Shadow, Moon, Cream and Falen, then I'll be the last TPI2 veteran left.**

 **000**

" **I don't think my sister is being a good friend." Edgar said, frowning. "She let those stupid robot chimchars kick my ass."**

 **000**

" **Am I disappointed in myself about letting Edgar get hurt?" Elsa asked the camera. She began to laugh. "This game isn't about friends and siblings, it's about winning. And if Edgar has to go down to secure my winning, then oh well."**

 **000**

Meloetta arrived on the scene, holding her silver Meloetta satues. "Who's ready for some eliminating?"

"Screw you!" Crash said, flipping the host the bird.

Meloetta's eyes narrowed for a brief second, then she calmed herself. "I have 14 statues here. There are 15 of you left on the Great Gengars team. The first person safe is Crash."

"Banzai, motherfu- " Crash shouted before an award thrown by an enraged Meloetta cracked against his skull. "OW!"

"The next 12 people safe are Kane, Dallas, Edgar, Elsa, Lucy, Anna, Smoke, Flame, Aaron, Scorpi, Pippa, Ace, and Moon." Meloetta said, tossing them all statues.

Tyson glanced at DevilTex, who was glaring at the charmeleon.

Meloetta looked at the two. "Tyson. You're an ass. One of the biggest on the history of this show. Vortex, or should I say DevilTex, you've become a monster. And the last person safe is…"

Tyson scratched his chin. DevilTex growled.

"… Tyson!"

Tyson slowly clapped as DevilTex stood and shouted. "You sons of-"

Then DevilTex exploded into streams of light. The light stretched all across the set of the show. When it finally receded, there was an egg in the place of DevilTex. It was black with blood red spots all over it, and it seemed to be smoking like fire. Moon fell out of her seat and hit the floor, grabbing her head as it erupted in pain.

 **000**

" **The aura is too much." Moon said, her eyes bloodshot. "He's going to break out of that egg. And whatever comes out… Won't be the best."**

 **000**

Meloetta brought the egg to the limo wrapped in a cushioned incubator. The limo drove off, Meloetta waving it away.

 **000**

" **Time to scheme shit and kick ass. And I'm all out of ass." Crash said, grinning into the camera.**

 **000**

" **Guess who's back, bitches." Kyle smirked.**

 **000**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright everyone. I hope you enjoyed this episode. From now on, TPI2 will be coming out weekly every Monday. I'll also be bringing some Star Wars, Xmen, and other fanfictions. Don't forget to leave a review, they help me know which stuff to continue! The amount of reviews will result in more chapter being made.

Anyway, see you next time! :D


End file.
